CANDU 4: Sex in the Shower
by uLiezha
Summary: when actor becomes author, what kind of fantacy does he have? still Neji vs uLieZha


**CANDU 4: Sex in Shower**

Author : uLieZha & Neji Hyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : M

Chara : Neji (**Author**), uLieZha (**Actreess**), Sasuke dan Sai (**Actors**)

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, PWP, OC, Actreess' PoV, dll.

"Yakin loe mau jadi author fanfic?" tanyaku kepada pria bersurai panjang yang sedang berdiri di depanku, sekedar ingin memastikan.

"Iya! Yakin gue!" jawab Neji mantap. "Capek gue jadi aktor di fanfic loe! Gue kan juga pengen bikin fanfic sendiri!" lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Trus aktor pasangan gue siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Guru Guy!" jawab Neji singkat.

"Bujug...?! Kaga mau gue! Minimal yang lebih ganteng dari loe, lah...!" jawabku ketus.

"Mana ada aktor yang lebih ganteng dari gue? Yang lebih cantik sih banyak...!" sahut Neji percaya diri.

"Hidih! Najonk!" timpalku sebal.

Mendengarku mengumpat kesal malah membuat Neji tertawa girang. Sejenak kemudian dia berhenti tertawa dan mengeluarkan segepok kertas dari saku jaketnya.

"Udah gue duga loe bakal minta yang lebih dari gue," ujar Neji sambil nyengir kuda. "Ya udah! Loe milih sendiri gih! Nih foto mereka!" perintah Neji sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar foto pria-pria tampan ke atas meja. "Pilih minimal 3!" perintahnya lagi.

"Ti-ti-tiga...?" tanyaku bingung. Pun takut karena ekspresi yang terukir pada wajah tampan pria di depanku ini berubah seperti kucing garong.

"Udah cepet pilih!" kali ini Neji memaksa.

"I-i-iyaaa...," jawabku ragu.

Satu per satu kuamati foto-foto itu. Ada beberapa yang tampan, ada beberapa yang biasa saja, ada beberapa yang luar biasa 'hancur' mukanya. Hingga akhirnya aku terpesona oleh selembar foto seorang pria tampan yang sedang melukis. Aku meletakkannya di depan Neji.

"Ini," ucapku sambil menyodorkan foto itu mendekat ke arah Neji.

"Sai? Hn..., selera loe boleh juga!" ucap Neji berkomentar.

"Iya donk! Gue kan penikmat dan pencinta seni!" sahutku menimpali.

"Dan orang yang sering dinikmati oleh pencinta seni, ya?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan menyindir.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kamfret! Itu cuman masa lalu!" sentakku kasar sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Baiklah! Maaf...," ujar Neji melembut. "Dua lagi!" Neji mengingatkan.

Aku kembali mengamati foto-foto itu satu per satu. Tidak ada yang menarik kecuali selembar foto seorang pria bermata kelam berwajah dingin. Aku mengambil foto itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Neji.

"Ini! Udah dua aja! Yang laen bukan selera gue!" ujarku sekenanya.

"Sasuke? Hmph...!" terdengar Neji menahan tawa.

"Kenapa sama cowok itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Dia gay!" jawab Neji singkat.

"A-a-apa...?" sontak aku kaget bukan kepalang. "Ganti! Ganti! Ganti!" pintaku sambil berusaha merebut foto itu.

"Eitz...! Loe udah milih! Lagian dia 'top' kok!" tukas Neji menolak.

Aku menggeram menahan marah. Sedangkan Neji menyeringai lebar penuh rasa puas.

__skip__

"Gue kasih kalian waktu seminggu buat baca skrip ini," ucap Neji datar, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan sambil meniupkan asap rokoknya ke arahku.

"Kamfret! Gue benci sama perokok! Uhuk! Uhuk!" umpatku sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Tapi loe cinta mati sama gue," tukas Neji pede.

"Uhuk! Iya, cinta mati! Gue cinta, loe mati! Uhuk!" masih sambil terbatuk, aku mengibaskan tanganku untuk mengusir aroma tembakau dari hidungku.

Akan tetapi Neji mengacuhkan rasa kesalku. Dia tetap saja dengan santai menghisap batang rokok yang terjepit di sela jemarinya, lalu mengepulkan asap sisa pembakaran ke arahku. Membuatku selalu membuang muka karena tidak tahan pada bau aneh menyesakkan itu.

"Hn!" tiba-tiba salah satu pria tampan di hadapanku mendehem pelan.

"Kenapa, Sas?" tanya Neji sambil menghisap batang rokok yang nyaris habis di tangannya.

"Aktrisnya siapa?" ucap pria bernama Sasuke itu balik tanya.

"Nih!" jawab Neji singkat, sambil menjitak kepalaku dengan kuat.

"Kamfretoz! Sakit, Sekrup!" pekikku sambil mengusap bekas jejak tangan Neji di kepalaku.

Dengan cuek aku menatap Sasuke si rambut brutu. Dia balas memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Melihat ekspresinya yang datar bagai tembok, naluriah alis kananku terangkat. Aku bahkan sedikit menyeringai.

"Hmph...!" pria yang satunya lagi menahan tawa melihatku disiksa.

"Kenapa, loe? Mo ngetawain gue?" tanyaku kesal, juga penasaran.

"Bukannya dia author fanfic Pretty Boys yang kita peranin?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hah?! Ja-jadi..., l-loe Sasuke yang itu...?" tanyaku gugup.

Sasuke menatapku tajam, pun dingin. Sama sekali tidak ada respek pada wanita. Oya, aku lupa! Dia kan gay! Malas beradu pandang, aku mengalihkan penglihatan ke arah Sai. Pria itu sedang tersenyum memperhatikanku. Setahuku, dia pria yang misterius, karena dalam proses syuting Pretty Boys selama ini, dia baru muncul pada 3 chapter terakhir.

"Kau cantik, tapi sayang, tidak menarik," jawab pria itu spontan sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Refleks aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menampar wajah innocent bermulut pahit itu. Namun Neji dengan sigap segera mencegahku dan menarik tubuhku agar duduk kembali.

"Si dudul memang tidak suka menarik, Sai" celetuk Neji datar. "Dia lebih suka ditarik, hehehe...," lanjut Neji sambil terkekeh melirikku.

"Minta dijambak loe, ya?" tanyaku sambil melotot ke arah Neji.

"Bisa kulihat," komentar Sasuke.

"Dengan sangat jelas sekali," sambung pria bernama Sai itu, sambil tetap pasang tampang innocent.

"Tch!" aku mendecih kesal. Lalu meraih gelas minumanku dan mennyesap cairan di dalamnya melalui sedotan spiral.

"Aku baca dulu, ya?" ujar Sai sambil berdiri. "Nanti aku hubungi," lanjutnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Kemudian pria seniman lukis itu melirikku tajam, tapi segera tersenyum ramah. 'Sialan!' batinku ingin sekali menghancurkan topeng palsu itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Gue juga cabut, Ji!" pamit Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Inget, Sas! Lawan maen loe si Dudul ini, bukan Sai!" ujar Neji mengingatkan.

"Hmph! BRUSH...!" cairan di dalam mulutku muncrat tanpa sengaja ke arah Sasuke karena mendengar ucapan Neji barusan. "So-sorry, Sas...!" pekikku salah tingkah

"Tch! Menyebalkan!" umpat Sasuke pelan, tapi begitu kental dengan nada dingin. "Urus aktrismu, Ji!" sambungnya sambil angkat kaki dari hadapanku.

Tak sampai 5 detik, Sasuke pun menyusul Sai, menghilang dari pandangan. Sementara aku masih sibuk membersihkan sisa hasil semburanku sendiri. Sedangkan Neji sibuk menghabiskan rokok dan minumannya sendiri.

"Itu mereka..., manusia bukan sih?!" tanyaku pada Neji.

"Kenapa? Emang loe kira mereka malaikat, ya?" tanya Neji meledekku.

"Malaikat berhati iblis! Persis kaya loe!" sergahku semakin sebal melihat tampang Neji yang menggodaku nakal.

"Berarti gue ganteng, donk!" celetuk Neji percaya diri.

"Ganteng, gantungan tengkleng!" timpalku sekenanya.

__skip__

Berdiri di bawah tetesan air dari shower di antara dua pria tampan bermata kelam, membuat tubuhku luar biasa tegang. Sasuke dan Sai kompak melucuti pakaianku perlahan, sesuai dengan naskah tulisan Neji. Sentuhan tak sengaja dari jemari Sasuke, maupun rabaan tak terduga dari jemari Sai, seakan saling berlomba memancing hasratku.

"Ah...," desahan lirih melesat keluar dari mulutku, tak sanggup lagi kutahan.

Sasuke mengecup leher kiriku, sementara Sai menjilat daun telinga kananku. Mereka berdua mengunci kedua tanganku pada dinding keramik yang basah nan licin tempat punggungku bersandar. Menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku, dan menekannya pada dinding itu.

Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Neji yang sedang fokus melihat monitor sambil sesekali mengecek kamera. Namun otakku tak mampu mencerna hasil kerja indera penglihatanku karena sibuk merespon sentuhan-sentuhan dari dua pria tampan di kedua sisi tubuhku.

Sasuke bergerak turun. Bibir tipisnya mengecup dadaku, lalu mengulum puncaknya. Sedangkan Sai mulai menjajah turun ke bawah, walau dia masih sibuk bersilat lidah denganku. Tanpa sadar kugigit bibir Sai, ketika kurasakan Sasuke menggigit titik tersensitif pada bagian atas tubuhku. Perlahan kurasakan ada yang membasahi pahaku.

"CUT!" teriak Neji tiba-tiba.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke dan Sai kompak melepaskan tubuhku. Aku bersandar pada dinding nan dingin dengan lutut nyaris patah karena terbakar gairah. Lalu perlahan merosot ke bawah karena merasa lelah. Namun baik Sasuke maupun Sai segera meraih tanganku dan menarikku agar aku berdiri kembali. Dan kali ini, mereka mengalungkan lenganku pada leher mereka masing-masing.

"Take 2! Action!" kembali Neji memberi perintah.

Sasuke dan Sai pun kembali bergerak lincah. Melanjutkan kesibukan yang baru saja tertunda, Sasuke mulai menjilat puncak dadaku, sementara Sai mencuri start dengan membelai kewanitaanku.

"Kau curang, Sai!" desis Sasuke dingin.

Sai hanya menggumam pelan sambil sedikit menyeringai. Perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pangkal pahaku, lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang basah ke depan wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Entah sadar atau tidak, pria berambut model brutu itu menjilat bahkan menghisap jemari panjang Sai. Aku merinding melihat ekspresi yang terukir pada wajah mereka berdua.

"How does it taste?" tanya Sai menggoda.

"Salty, but sweet," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sai kembali melumat bibirku. Kali ini dia yang menggigitku, membalas perbuatanku tadi. Rasa perih menyerang bagai sariawan yang meradang, tapi tiba-tiba kukecap rasa asin di lidahku. Bibirku sepertinya berdarah. Namun Sai tetap menjajah mulutku dan kami kembali bersilat lidah.

Sementara itu, sentuhan Sasuke kurasakan mulai bergerak turun walau bibirnya masih melumat puncak dadaku. Jemarinya kini mulai membelai kewanitaanku. Namun sepertinya dia salah sentuh karena aku merasakan perih yang teramat sangat. Sontak kujambak rambut pria yang sedang menggigit dadaku dan kucegah tangannya agar berhenti bergerak di bawah sana. Sai segera melepaskan bibirku dari ciumannya. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa aku sedang kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Sas!" pinta Sai tegas.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Aku meringis menahan tangis, merintih menahan perih.

"Menghadap padaku saja," bisik Sai pelan. Perlahan dia mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya, membiarkanku merangkulnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke memilin rambut panjangku, lalu menepikannya ke depan pundak kananku. Setelah itu, dia mencium pundak kiriku sambil meremas dadaku dari belakang. Refleks aku menengadah, lalu bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Melihat posisiku sekarang, Sai memanfaatkannya untuk menjilat kedua bagian super sensitif di dadaku secara bergantian.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan sekuat tenaga menggigit bibirku sendiri agar tidak menjerit. Tanganku berpegangan pada pundak kurus Sai, meremasnya dengan keras untuk menyalurkan gairah yang mengalir deras. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan kewanitaanku disentuh oleh seseorang. Sepertinya Sai yang melakukannya lagi, karena rasanya begitu lembut. Membuat cairanku mengalir kembali hingga ke pahaku.

"CUT!" teriak Neji.

Iya, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku lupa bahwa di dalam ruangan itu ada dia. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Pria tampan itu sedang melihatku dengan tatapan tajam. Ekspresinya datar, tapi dapat kulihat semburat ketegangan di sana. Entah itu gairah, atau rasa marah.

"Take 3! Action!" lagi-lagi Neji memberi perintah.

Sai berjongkok di depanku, lalu mengangkat kaki kiriku dan menopangnya ke atas pundaknya sendiri. Posisi yang praktis untuk melakukan cunningulus dengan mudah. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, lidah sang pelukis tampan segera memanjakan kewanitaanku dengan tariannya yang lincah. Dia bahkan merasuki relung tubuhku.

Naluriah aku menjambak rambutnya, alih-alih menjauhkan kepalanya, aku malah menekannya agar dia memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang kini telah tegang sempurna berusaha memasuki tubuhku dari belakang.

Menyadari tingkah partner mainnya, Sai segera berdiri. Namun tetap menahan kakiku agar tetap terangkat. Kejantanannya juga telah mengeras dan membesar. Tatapan matanya yang hitam semakin kelam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi kulihat Sai sedikit mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan kewanitaanku meregang maksimal. Sai memasuki tubuhku dengan perlahan. Lalu memelukku begitu erat. Sementara Sasuke berusaha memasuki tubuhku dari belakang.

'Gawat! Aku lupa kalo dia top!' batinku merasa takut.

"Jangan, Sas!" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku menoleh ke arah Neji, memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Akan tetapi tidak ada respon. Hanya Sai yang justru mulai bergerak menghentak-hentak. Dan akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya. Terpaksa kugigit pundak Sai untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit. Sejenak kemudian mereka bergerak saling menghentak di dalam tubuhku.

"CUUUTTT...!" teriak Neji lebih keras dari biasanya.

__skip__

"Loe bener-bener, yak?! Tiap udah dapet feel buat adegan lemon, eh, malah di'cut'! Mau loe apa, sih?!" sentakku sambil melilitkan handuk besar untul menutupi tubuhku, lalu menyelipkan salah satu ujungnya tepat di belahan dadaku.

"Mau gue...?" ucap Neji mengulang pertanyaanku. "Bikin loe 'kentang'! Hahahahaha...," jawabnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mendengar jawaban Neji, spontan aku menarik rambut gondrongnya yang halus hingga kepalanya ikut tertarik. Dengan sigap, pria bermata silver itu segera menepiskan genggaman tanganku dari helaian lembutnya yang hitam kecoklatan, lalu menarikku mendekat tanpa sempat aku menghindar. Kini dia sedang memelukku dari belakang.

"Ngejambak rambut gue sekali lagi, gue kaga bakal segan khilaf kedua kali," bisik Neji di telingaku.

"Eh?!" aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Melihat tatapan kedua matanya yang meredup, membuatku merasa sedikit gugup. Neji hanya melihatku dengan tatapan datar bermakna ambigu. Jengah, aku segera merebut skrip buatannya dan mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"Udah sini! Gue aja yang jadi author!" tukasku sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. "Loe threesome sana sama Sasuke dan Sai! Sekalian bikin scene buat 'Pretty Boys' chapter terakhir!" sambungku sambil menyiapkan skrip fanfic Pretty Boys.

Sasuke dan Sai kompak menoleh ke arahku. Memandangiku dengan tatapan siap menyerbu. Namun pandangan tajam kedua pria tampan berambut pendek itu segera beralih ke arah Neji dengan tatapan bagai singa lapar.

"Eitz...! Tidak bisaaa...! Pan loe udah janji kita tukeran peran...!" sergah Neji menolak. Membuat Sasuke dan Sai sontak melunglai lemas.

"Gue kaga pernah janji, Sekrup! Loe yang maksa gueee...!" teriakku kesal.

"Daripada itu..., Sasuke, Sai! Sini bentar!" seru Neji memanggil kedua aktor tampan itu. Tanpa banyak tanya, mereka menghampiri Neji. Sedetik kemudian, Neji membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga mereka. Setelah beberapa detik. Mereka bubar dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke belakang kamera. Sementara Sai melangkah ke arah monitor. Aku memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran. Dan semakin curiga saat kulihat Neji menghampiriku, lalu meraih tanganku dengan sigap.

"Loe mo ngapain?! Sekrup?!" tanyaku takut.

"Masih 'kentang' kan, Dul?" bisik Neji sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku.

"Ma-maksud loe?" tanyaku sambil menatap ekspresinya ngeri.

Neji menyeringai tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menyeretku ke bawah shower dan memutar kran, lalu mengatur suhu air agar suam-suam kuku. Dia berusaha menarik lepas handukku, tapi aku menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Tuntasin ma gue, yuk!" lanjutnya sambil menarik tubuhku hingga membentur tubuh jangkungnya sendiri.

"A-a-apa...?!" kali ini aku benar-benar mati kutu. "Ga mau gue! Skrip yang gue baca ga kaya gini!" pekikku sambil memutar tanganku agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Neji.

"Hahaha..., becanda kali, Dul...," ujar Neji sambil tertawa keras.

"Kamfretoz!" umpatku kesal. Mendengar ucapannya, refleks tanganku menarik rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Dududududuuuuuuhhh! Loe ngejambak rambut gue sekali lagi, gue kaga bakal segan khilaf ribuan kali! Ini peringatan terakhir, Dudul!" teriak Neji kepadaku.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, bosan mendengar ancamannya. Setelah itu, aku segera meninggalkannya sambil memperbaiki lilitan handuk di tubuhku.

__skip__

"Hhh..., kapok gue jadi aktris di fanfic loe!" keluhku sambil melempar tubuhku sendiri ke atas sofa di ruang santai.

"Wkwkwkwkwk..., gimana? Enak kan, jadi bintang fanfic?" tanya Neji retoris. Dia tertawa melihat tampangku yang memerah menahan marah.

"Cukup sekali aja kita gantian peran! Kaga bakalan gue ngasih loe jadi author lagi! Dasar Sekrup Dodooooolll...!" teriakku kesal.

Mendengar ucapanku barusan tawa Neji malah kian membahana. Setelah menutup pintu rumah, dia menghampiriku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Kemudian dia duduk di atas sofa di seberang meja, tepat di hadapanku.

"Loe ternyata SM, ya dul?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Jangan panggil gue 'dul'! Gue punya nama, Sekrup!" ujarku tegas. "Dan apaan tu SM?" lanjutku bertanya, penasaran.

"Sado-Maso," jawab Neji singkat. Di wajahnya terukir seringai nakal yang begitu kental.

"Kamfretoz!" umpatku lirih.

Mendengar umpatanku, Neji malah terkikik geli. Melihat ekspresi ketus pada wajahku, author gadungan yang sebenarnya adalah aktorku tersayang bergerak mendekatiku, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Sorry ya, Hime?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Disosor _meri_?" tanyaku jutek.

"Mo nyosor Wuri," balasnya cuek.

"Kamfretoz!" aku mengumpat lagi.

Namun kali ini, Neji malah tertawa. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil melotot. Kesal melihat tampangnya yang merasa menang, kutarik rambut panjangnya kuat-kuat.

"Dududuuuhh...!" teriak Neji mengaduh sambil menahan tanganku. "Udah, donk! Sakit ini...!" pintanya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku dari helaian mahkotanya yang halus.

Begitu tanganku terlepas, dengan sigap Neji mendorongku hingga terbaring di sofa. Tubuhnya yang jangkung menindih tubuhku hingga melesakkan busa sofa super empuk itu.

"Eh?! Mo ngapain loe?" tanyaku takut.

"Gue udah pernah bilang, kan?" ujar Neji balik bertanya, retoris.

"Bilang apa? Awas! Loe berat!" sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku dari genggaman Neji.

Akan tetapi, pria bermata silver yang saat ini berada di atas tubuhku malah semakin menekan tubuhku sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat-erat.

"Ngejambak rambut gue sekali lagi, gue kaga bakal segan khilaf ribuan kali," bisik Neji di telingaku.

Gawat! Aku lupa!

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Hhh...publish juga...hahaha...

_Neji: keren kan, Dul..._

_Aku: *keselek duren_

_Neji: biasa aja kali, Dul..., hehehe..._

_Aku: minta dijambak loe, ya...?_

_Neji: ya udah, ayo bikin candu 5..._

_Aku: a-a-apa...? *mendadak otak mendidih*_

Daku 'istirahat' dulu ya, minnaaa...? Lemeeeeezzz...!

Mas Neji pergi dulu sanah! Ntar khilaf lagi...! *jorokin Mas Neji ke sumur*

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

Regards,

uLieZha


End file.
